A radio receiver includes a low noise amplifier (LNA), and amplifies radio frequency signals received by an antenna. A radio receiver is common used\in various devices, including, for example, mobile communication devices. To maintain the accuracy of the incoming data, the low noise amplifier is designed to have a high linearity. However, in some approaches, there is a trade-off between the power consumption and the linearity.